


Perks

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, David, I really don't think this is saving any water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), and my roommate, and [](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/profile)[**dsudis**](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/) for the mentioned incident. :) And to [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) for existing.

Title: Perks  
Fandom: NUMB3RS  
Pairing/character: David/Colby  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt &amp; Summary: "You know, David, I really don't think this is saving any water."  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slash. Spoilers for Ep 5.20, _The Fifth Man_  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Colby pulls David's shower door shut and turns on the water, leaning his forehead against the chilly tile as cold drops pound down over him. If David had come in with him Colby would've turned it on first, letting it warm up while they warmed each other up, until they stumbled laughing into the steamy hot shower, wrestling to pin each other against the wall. Colby learned to appreciate long hot showers by their infrequence during his tour of duty, and David seems to see them as a guilty pleasure in perpetually drought-ridden southern California, so sharing one just makes a good thing way, way better. "At least we're saving water," David said once, low into Colby's ear and hotter than the water, and Colby kept laughing, gasping under David's tight strokes, all the way until coming completely knocked the wind out of him.

Whenever Colby comes over to David's place they end up in the shower together, sometimes right away, sometimes the next morning. Ever since the incident with the spider, and Colby really doesn't need to remember _that_ right now. He shakes himself under the cool spray, finally warming to tepid, and reaches for the soap.

Maybe he played this all wrong. Even knowing David, it's been something else to see what he's like in charge, once Colby caught his breath after that little dust-up over Kardum's interrogation. David's got integrity like a rock, something unbreakable to brace against, but maybe then he can't just stop being the boss when they leave the office behind. David smiled when Colby invited himself over, but when they got here he disappeared into his bedroom, shoulders bowed, looking so damn tired.

Back in the Army, Colby saw soldiers have to take over when the guys in charge went down. It's never easy, it's not for David now, and the thing over Kardum couldn't have helped. Maybe he should just get dressed and go, Colby thinks, scrubbing bar soap over his face and head.

"That can't be good for your hair, Granger," David says, a dark shape through the frosted glass door.

How did he not hear the bathroom door open? Colby ducks under the warm spray, smiling under the cascade of soapy water before swiping his face clear. "You're the expert, Mr. Clean?"

"Oh, you are gonna get it." David lunges in, making the shower much warmer and muskier and more confined, and Colby snickers, tossing water in David's face as he dodges. They spin, slip, and grab each other as Colby's back hits the far wall and David hits him chest to chest, holding him steady with a rock-solid hand on his waist. "Hey," David says, smile soft, water beaded on his eyelashes, and Colby feels himself melting, his shoulders relaxing under the hot water, his knees going weak as David presses firmly against him.

Before he swoons or something equally ridiculous, Colby leans in and kisses David, letting all the tension drain away as David kisses him back, warm and easy as ever, straddling his thigh, swelling against his hip. Hot water streams over them as David tilts his head, slipping his tongue into Colby's mouth, chuckling when Colby pushes to meet him. David runs his hand over Colby's head, ruffling his wet hair, and Colby tips his head back into David's hold, lets himself moan as David's fingers stroke the back of his neck and his cock rubs in the wet groove of David's hip, widens his stance and lets David pin him more tightly to the wall.

This is what he's wanted since they closed the case, since they knew Don was gonna be okay. This is who he's wanted for years now. David's back ripples under Colby's hand, and Colby remembers the way water runs down the sculpted lines and planes of David's body, feels a hungry jolt at the thought of sliding to his knees and taking David into his mouth. Hot water and hotter velvety skin and bitter-salty precome, he can almost taste it all.

He pulls back a little, enough to breathe and talk, the back of his head pressed against the tile, blinking in the gathering steam. "Mmm, back up," Colby murmurs over the corner of David's mouth, brushing his lips over David's waterlogged beard. David hums a question, and Colby feels their chests slide against each other as they breathe, lets his eyes press shut, holds himself back from another kiss just long enough to elaborate, "A little room?"

"Oh!" David shifts his head, his lips sliding across Colby's pulse, the smile in his voice so warm Colby doesn't need to open his eyes. "I like that idea." David's voice sinks into that low sensual rumble Colby likes best, his cock jumping and heat curling like steam in his belly as he listens. "But right now..." David slides his hand down to palm Colby's ass. "Just stay right here."

David squeezes as he says that, pushing his fingers gently inward, and Colby can go with this. "Okay," he says, or starts to, because David kisses him again before he finishes the word.

David grips Colby's shoulder with his other hand, wiggling back, pushing up, and when their cocks line up with a tingling wet brush of heat it's too good of an opportunity. Rising on the balls of his feet for better leverage, Colby wraps one hand around them both, the other up behind David's head, shaven skin differently velvety under his fingers. They're the same height, so like this Colby's taller, but David just leans back into his hold, opening to him, bracing him against the wall. Colby strokes them together, as hard as he can in the streaming water, running his fingers over David's cockhead and his thumb over his own, his knuckles brushing David's steel-hard belly.

David moans, buzzing into his mouth, pushing a little harder into the kiss, and triumph and arousal run hot together in Colby's blood. But David makes his move, sliding two fingertips behind Colby's balls, pushing a dull spike of pleasure through him. Colby gasps against David's mouth, his knees buckling so badly he leans completely on David for a second, and David chuckles breathily as he kisses Colby again, tasting like water and iron.

Colby growls, stroking harder, David's fingers pressing waves of sensation into him to meet the wet burn of his hand and the throb of David's cock against his. David hums on every breath, each one edging closer to a moan, rocking into Colby's strokes. It's getting closer and closer, and their mouths slide apart, Colby arching and gasping as he pulls, David sucking kisses along his neck and shoulder. Groaning, David bites Colby hard, teeth sunk hot into the muscle, and that does it, knocking Colby over the edge into wracking shudders of pleasure.

David shakes with him but holds him up, and Colby keeps his hand moving, slicked with his own come, pulling David tightly against him as David mutters, "oh, yeah, oh, God," and comes, pulsing in Colby's hand, holding him like he could never fall.

Tension fading as relaxation spreads through him, Colby entertains serious thoughts of sliding down the shower wall, pictures himself on the floor with David on his lap. Instead he locks his knees, and when David leans back onto his own feet again Colby lets go, trailing his fingers off David's skin. David hums again, low and happy, kissing Colby lightly as he steps away.

The water is starting to run cold. "Damn, already?" David says, shutting it off. Colby swipes enough off his face to open his eyes, and finds himself looking right into David's, gone soft and black as David focuses on him.

Colby's face prickles hot under that too-tender gaze, even though he's soaking wet and cool air is seeping in as the warm water drains away, because he's pretty sure his eyes are shining in return. So he says, as he slides the shower door open and David steps out, "You know, David, I really don't think this is saving any water," and he grins as David laughs, watching crinkles form around David's sparkling eyes.


End file.
